The other side
by Rafaperez
Summary: HPDH. During Harry Potter's removal from the number 4, Privet Drive, Bill and Fleur are attacked and it's up to Fleur to help.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** HPDH. During Harry Potter's removal from the number 4, Privet Drive, Bill and Fleur are attacked and it's up to Fleur to help.

 **Enjoy and review please.**

 **The other side**

 _We are buried in broken dreams_

 _We are knee-deep without a plea_

 _I don't want to know_

 _What's like to live without you_

 _Don't want to know_

 _The other side of a world without you_

 **Ruelle-The other side**

Fleur was holding tight to Bill's waist, while the flew in a Thestral, as they weren't very far from The Burrow. The blonde could feel the effects of the polyjuice potion starting to fade and she wasn't Harry Potter anymore, but her again, with her long silvery-blonde hair tied in a ponytail, flying on her back.

"HOLD TIGHT!" Bill shouted to his fiance, using his foot on the Thestral so the creature could understand and deflect from a spell being cast toward them. Three Death eaters were now surrounding them in brooms, pointing their wands to the couple and Bill opened his arms, wide, one covering Fleur and the other hand pointing his own wand to one of the death eaters in front of him, keeping is eyes on the other two and Fleur released one arm from around Bill, holding tight to her wand.

"Tell us who is the true Harry Potter and we'll let you two leave unharmed." One of them said, his voice malignant coming from under his mask.

"Really, and now Death Eaters feel compassion?" Bill asked sarcastically, fury taking control over his body, because Moody's death, only minutes ago, still was in his mind.

"Take the blonde first!" The Death Eater, Nott said and the other two advanced toward the couple, raising their wands and pointing to Fleur, who quickly used hers and she used _Stupefy_ in one of them and Bill stunned the other, before using the _Protego,_ after seeing Nott raising his wand to the blonde and the impact of the shield made the couple fall to the ground, in the tall grass while the Thestral fled, scared.

With their wands lost in the middle of the tall and dark grass, Bill shielded Fleur, staying in front of her, knowing they were running out of time to act, when then, Nott cast the _Cruciatus_ curse on him and the redhead closed his hand in fists, trying to hold back a scream from the searing pain.

 _Not Fleur..._ He thought desperately, trying to fight back the curse, keeping himself between Nott and Fleur. He wouldn't let that bastard touch her while he was alive, he'd buy her time to run and ask for help, anything to keep her alive.

"BILL!" Fleur screamed, seeing the other two Death eaters staring to wake up and Nott torturing Bill and she knew she'd lose time searching for their wands. She couldn't stand seeing the redhead being tortured to protect her, she knew what would come next, his death. She knew she had one option, but this one would change the way Bill saw her. But the thought of having to live in a word where he didn't exist anymore would hurt so deep, more than being reject by him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She let her arms fall at her sides, her hands in fists while she released the power she had inside of her, even her being only part Veela, and it was as if a golden light took over her body while her nails gotten longer, like claws and her nose grew too, looking dangerous. It wasn't a full transformation in the bird, as she was only half Veela, but still, very astonishing.

And then, she cast a fireball against Nott, who screamed in pain, trying to extinguish it with his wand, but unsuccessfully and he disapparate, while Bill fell to his knees on the ground.

The redhead was breathless, his face sweat, but feeling a huge relief for being able to endure and Fleur, for stopping Nott and then, he raised slowly, turning to Fleur, but she had her back to him and he frowned.

"Fleur, love?"

"Non Bill..." She pleaded, her voice trembling while she crossed her arms, staring at her shoes. "I don't want to hear, please..."

Although she was normal again, without the claws and the beak, she knew Bill had seen her in her other form and she cold inside , she'd never told him that she could turn herself in some kind of half-bird veela, a dangerous form that was inside of her, covered by the veela's dazzling beauty and that he would want to break up with her. It'd hurt, but she'd made her choice of showing her other form to him so she could save their lives.

But, to her surprise, a silvery-blue light appeared in front of her, coming from Bill's wand that he'd recovered and he said, serious:

" _Expecto Patronun!"_ A patronus in a shape that reminded of a bird with a long and dangerous beak, claws and sharp wings appeared from his wand, in front of Fleur and her blue eyes widened, lips parting in surprise and she turned to the man, who was walking toward her, decided.

"Your... Your patronus is some kind of bird-veela..." She whispered, surprise, seeing that he didn't look angry or disappointed at her and he said:

"I've already suspected that even being part Veela, you must have inherit something from their transformation, not only their supernatural beauty... And it never mattered or will matter to me, Fleur, you're beautiful inside and outside." He told her smiling, until he stopped in front of her, his heart melting seeing her pretty face flushing and at what she'd done for him.

"You saved my life, love and gave me the chance to still meet you at the altar... So don't run from me."

"I won't, mon amour..." She promised, touched, relaxing her arms. "I can't imagine a world without you..."

"Neither cant I, Fleur."

And Bill bend down, his hands going to the blonde's face and he kissed her lips. Fleur embraced him, smiling before parting her lips, while he caressed her hair, leaving her breathless with the duel of their tongues for control.

"I love you Fleur..." Bill told her when they broke the kiss and she gave him a beautiful smile, saying before they held hands to leave for the Burrow:

"I love you too Bill, you are my world."

 **Did you like?**


End file.
